Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Rated M for Weasley and Dumbledore bashing strong language, sex, bloody violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

OC/Harry/Hermione/Tonks

Rated M for bashing of Weasley's and Dumbledore, strong language, sex, bloody violence and death

**Halloween 1990**

It was late evening at Godric's Hollow a man was downstairs with his wife and barely a year old son who was gurgling happily at the colourful lights that were on display soon afterwards the red-headed woman took her son in her arms, kissed her husband James on the forehead he returned it and hugged Harry who smiled sleepily at his father

"Goodnight Harry sleep well" James said.

And that was the last thing that was said between father and son because then the front door was blasted apart and in walked the most feared Dark Lord ever, his name was Voldemort scourge of the wizarding world and nothing more than a genocidal maniac who believes that mundane people are nothing and thus should be murdered.

"RUN LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN IT'S HIM GO AND I'LL HOLD HIM OFF" James bellowed Lily did so and fled up the stairs putting her son down the scared mother sealed the door knowing it wouldn't hold for long she then began to chant

"Godric Gryffindor

Bravest of the Hogwarts Four

Watch over my Son" and as soon as she was done light flared around Harry who began crying.

The door blasted inwards and Voldemort raised his wand at the grief-stricken woman before him

"Stand aside girl"

"No not Harry please"

"Stand aside"

"Please not my son take me instead"

"So be it" and a bolt of green light impacted on her wiping the life from the second last Potter Voldemort turned back to the child who stared back at him not in fear but in anger

"Avada Kedavra" again the green bolt flew from his wand but instead of killing Harry it rebounded and struck the Dark Lord who screamed in agony and fled the shattered house.

**Ten Years Later**

In the park two blocks from Number Four Privet Drive a figure clad all in black appeared then headed off to the target area at a brisk walk I heard the distinct sounds of a child getting beaten and without pausing I kicked in the door to find an extremely obese man walrus beating a child who looked about ten years of age the child's back was bloody and battered an equally obese kid spotted me

"DAD" the pig boy shouted pointing at me Vernon turned and stomped forward fists raised I raised an eyebrow then ducked as he swung at me I pulled a knife out and stuck it deep into throat so far that the end of the blade protruded from the back of the neck, a thin horse like woman screamed in horror then rushed at me with a heavy frying pan I kicked the bitch in the head, there was a snap as the impact severed her spinal cord I turned to the boy crying at his dead parents, now normally I don't kill children but in this case I made an exception and snapped Dudley's neck silencing him forever and also saving the neighbourhood from a gang of thugs.

I turned to the barely conscious child and pulled him into my arms then stiffened as a wand was pointed to the back of my neck a distinctly familiar voice spoke

"Put your hands where I can see them" I smiled at that then replied

"Tonks I know it's you so please cut the bull shit and help me"

The pink haired and large chested Auror sighed and put her wand away turned to me and glared

"Is that- my god it's Harry Potter"

"Shut up Tonks or do you want the world to know why I'm here" I snapped at her.

"Geez relax alright" she replied

"I will once I get Harry out of here"

"I'm afraid It's too late for that" a deep voice said I spun around in the same movement pulled out my pistol and aimed at the newcomer's head

"Fuck you Dumbledore" I spat

"Why you jumped up little-"

"You want to finish that Snivellus" I growled

"May I enquire as to what you are doing here Mr-?"

"Evans, Ricky Evans United States Marine, Commander of the 501st Battalion" I replied "Lily Evans nee Potter's brother and in-law to James Potter who are dead thanks to Peter Pettigrew a man who is not dead and who set up Sirius Black to rot in prison for a decade" I said getting right up in to Dumbledore's face who wisely backed away from me the Evan's temper is legendary.

"It is not up to you where Harry goes I placed him here because of the ancient protection that was placed on him at the cost of his mother's life" Dumbledore said pulling out his wand, I pulled out my pistol and aimed it between the goat-fuckers eyeballs and was about to pull the trigger when Harry stirred sleepily

"Uncle Ricky good Dumbledore bad" Harry stated glaring at the old headmaster his eyes glowing eerily

"Yes well be that as it may you must go back to them"

"They're dead because I don't stand for child abuse or neglect" I snapped "and I would do it again and anyone who raises a hand against my nephew or any child under my watch will meet with their death I am a Marine and we have a saying its Semper Fi which translates to Always Faithful"

"You know nothing of this matter" Dumbledore said I socked him clean in the jaw knocking him out then put a bullet into his arm

"Stay the fuck away from my nephew" I said to the other people watching me.

Tonks and I disappeared into the night heading for my safehouse located in Grimmauld Place Harry awoke again and stared at me

"You knew my daddy and my mummy" he asked I nodded swallowing a lump in my throat" tell me about them"

"Your parents were two of the bravest people I knew, your father was part of a group of pranksters called the Marauders your godfather was also there as well as Remus Lupin the three of them were legendary, then your father met Lily and everything changed but I can see that you're tired so I'll continue this tomorrow"

"Promise" Harry said

"I promise" I replied and carried him upstairs to bed.

I left the bedroom and went back to the lounge soon I heard the soft footsteps of a scantily clad witch walk in and I stared in surprise

"What-?" I began only to have Tonks cut me off by kissing me, my hands began to roam all over her body I reached up and unclasped her bra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the early hours of the morning I awoke to the sound of Harry screaming and I ran up the stairs, Tonks followed I opened the door to find him thrashing about I immediately moved to the bed and sat down I spoke softly

"Harry wake up it's only a dream" the young child awoke with a start eyes wide in terror he attempted to run but I stopped him simply by wrapping my arms around his shivering body I pulled him close and spoke soothing words to him it took me about an hour and a half to calm Harry down and fall asleep again then turning to Tonks who had tears streaming down her face

"How did I not see what was going on?" she asked and I shrugged

"It wasn't your fault Tonks you weren't told who you were watching over and there was nothing you could do" I said

"But I should've said or done something "Tonks said wiping her eyes

"Again it wasn't your fault Dumbledore knew what he was doing yet he did nothing to rectify the situation so all of this is on his head" I said Tonks started at my hardened tone

"But surely all the good he's done for the world would give you a reason to not kill him"

"My sister is dead as is my brother in-law Sirius is in prison for a crime he didn't commit, I am a Marine we look after our own" I said jerking my head towards Harry who was sleeping peacefully or as good as despite what's been done to him.

Later that morning Harry ambled in wiping sleep out of his eyes I smiled at him

"Morning Harry" I said passing him a glass of vitamin enriched orange juice "sleep well?" Harry nodded and took a large gulp of his drink then paused only to empty the rest of his glass in one gulp which made him burp

"'Scuse me" he said then flinched as I raised my hand

"No worries Harry" I said a smile on my lips "I think you need some better clothes then we are going to see an old friend of mine who I believe has a daughter about your age would you like that?" I asked

"I-I think I'd like that" he replied a slight smile and I winked at him and as I was about get up Tonks stumbled into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine she poured herself a steaming mug sipping it appreciatively then set it beside her she turned to me

"What's the plan?"

"The plan is we're taking Harry to get some new clothing then we are going to visit an old friend of mine" I said

"Yeah I agree" Tonks said looking over at Harry's overly large clothing.

About an hour later the three of us got off the Underground and headed to the nearest children's clothes store I kneeled down

"Whatever you want it's yours" I said to Harry

"Really?" he said then dashed off, Tonks and I followed as Harry grabbed everything he could get his hands on and as I moved forwards I spotted a group of black robed wizards arrive and the leader shouted

"Find the Potter brat and kill him" when I heard that I saw red

"Tonks find Harry and get out of here I'll deal with these assholes" I said but much to my surprise she refused

"I'll find Harry but I'm not leaving you"

I growled but let it go pulling out my pistol and inserted a fresh clip I then stood up and fired at an unfriendly clean between the eyes Tonks took off to look for Harry while I went after the bad guys soon enough though the Death Eaters fled half their number dead or dying the rest wounded they disappeared with loud cracks

"Fucking cowards" I growled then went to look for Tonks and Harry

"Tonks?" I called

"Here Ricky" she replied Harry was beside her, holding an Iron Man figurine.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said to them but as we were about to exit the store Albus Dumbledore appeared

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that"

"Yeah says you and what army" Harry said "these two people risked their lives to save mine and you weren't here so you can leave"

I smirked and Snape stepped forward

"You little brat you listen to your betters or I'll-"

"Just try it Snivellus and I'll kill you" I growled stepping forward Tonks also joined me

"If Ricky hadn't been here more innocent people would be dead myself included so instead of making like he's the bad guy thank him and we'll be on our way and to all of you the sunshine doesn't shine out of Dumbledore's arse think about that next time"

Harry laughed and I joined him Tonks's mouth twitched

"I'm like John McClane I die hard" some of the assembled wizards started having heard of the fictional cop franchise "and by the way yippee ki-yay motherfucker"

Afterwards Harry, Tonks and I headed towards the Grangers house I spotted Hermione's father Christian working on his car then headed up the short driveway

"Present arms" I barked

"Sir, yes sir" he promptly replied then at my amused snort he turned

"Ricky what are you doing here?" Christian asked

"I was in town and thought I'd drop by to see my brother in arms "I said shrugging my shoulders the lone male Granger chuckled then clapped me on the shoulder

"Liv, Hermione get down here there's someone I want you to meet" a woman appeared at the door with a young girl about the same age as Harry she peeked out nervously Harry waved shyly

"Hello my name's Harry what's yours?" he asked

"Hello Harry my names Hermione" she replied I smiled at the slight awkward silence that had descended over the two children and then the two disappeared inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turned to see Christian and Liv staring at me with some curiosity

"What do you know about Harry's parents?" I asked them

"That they were killed in by a burst gas line" Liv said "or is that not the truth"

"It's not" I replied

"What actually happened?" Christian asked

"They were murdered by a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort" Tonks said without skipping a beat Liv's hands flew to her mouth in horror

"What has this got to do with my daughter?"

"I believe that there will be a second war in which Voldemort will return so in a few years I'd like to bring in my team to train Hermione and Harry with your permission of course" I said

"But they're both magical" Tonks said "and extremely powerful too"

"What did you say?" Christian growled

"I guess that Hermione's already received her Hogwarts letter" I said heading off the slightly annoyed father's rant

"Yes she did about four days ago" Liv replied a thoughtful expression

"I figured"

"She was so excited to get it what with her being a literal sponge for knowledge"

"Ravenclaw" Tonks said she was about to say something more when an unholy scream shattered the quiet

"Hermione" Live gasped

"Harry" I growled.

The four of us ran up the stairs and burst in to Hermione's room see the pair unconsciously lying side by side Christian and I moved forward in an attempt to separate them when Tonks gasped

"Don't touch them they're soul and magically bound to each other"

"What?" I asked incredulous

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked

"Um what I think Tonks is trying to say is that Hermione and Harry are meant for each other and according to the laws of the old magic these two children are legally married"

"But they're kids" Liv gasped

"Who am I to question fate?" I asked rhetorically Tonks's lips twitched at the corners.

Later that night Christian and I were up talking about the latest development, Tonks and Liv had passed out,

"When I found out my sister had been killed I left America and swore a promise that I would watch over her son my nephew and I intend to keep it and now that Hermione's in his life I will protect Hermione with my life"

"What about your girlfriend?" Christian asked me causing me to nearly choke on my beer

"You mean Tonks?" I chuckled "she's not my girlfriend … yet"

"Oh I just figured that you were" he replied.

Meanwhile Tonks was upstairs observing Harry and Hermione when Liv joined her

'_I always wanted my own children someday' _the pink haired woman thought _'just not like this'_

"Penny for your thoughts" Liv asked

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the future" Tonks replied smiling slightly

"I bet you never imagined meeting a hunk like Ricky or saving a child's life all in one day" the Granger matriarch said

"No I didn't" Tonks said blushing "was I that obvious?" she asked causing Liv to chuckle in amusement

"Yes but I have also looked" she said

"But you're married is that not cheating?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow

"Looking is allowed just so long as you don't sample the merchandise" Liv said suggestively and again Tonks blushed.

"You're thinking about seducing him aren't you?" Liv asked

"What? No I wasn't-"Tonks began to say but then realised that the mature woman was right she had been planning on doing exactly that Liv smiled as if she knew the dilemma that the younger woman was going through

"All right fine I am planning to do that it's just the last time I was with a guy it ended badly and I'm wary of getting into a relationship again" Tonks said

"May I make a suggestion then" Liv asked, Tonks nodded "show Ricky the real you 'cause I'm guessing that this is just a mask to avoid getting hurt" and as soon as she had finished speaking Harry and Hermione stirred

"Ricky, Christian get up here" Tonks called.

I was just telling the afore mentioned man a story involving one of my squad members when Tonks's voice interrupted me

"Let's go" Christian said we took off up the stairs to Hermione's room and saw the two children sit up I moved forwards and hugged Harry who was a little taken aback by the rush of emotion running through me Hermione was as well but she couldn't do or say anything because her mother also embraced her daughter

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"I don't know sweet child o' mine" her father said

"I'll explain what happened" Tonks said "sometimes when two very powerful magical beings are drawn together"

"Wait are you saying that I'm a witch and Harry is a wizard?" Hermione asked

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying" Tonks replied

"But I thought magic doesn't exist" Hermione stated

"It does and I'll prove it if you want"

"Ok" came the eager reply and I smiled slightly at the enthusiastic tone Tonks pulled out her wand and shot a rainbow of sparks out

"But that's not all you can do with a bit of training and some education"

"We have to move schools why?" Hermione demanded

"Are you not planning to go to Hogwarts" Tonks asked shocked that they'd even think of not going to the best (supposedly) magical school in Britain and as Hermione was about to ask what was going on, Harry slumped forward and was sound asleep she too yawned sleepily and her eyes closed

"I think we'll carry on in the morning" I said picking Harry up and carrying him upstairs Tonks followed with Hermione's parents bringing their daughter up as well.

I was in the bathroom when I heard Tonks speak softly

"When you're done please come here"

"Sure" I replied and finished my ablutions I opened the bathroom door to see Tonks lying naked on the bed

"What?-"I began to say

"This is my natural form" Tonks explained blushing as I took in the exquisitely beautiful woman

"You're stunning" I said while further down I felt myself harden Tonks raised an eyebrow

"Is that a wand or are you just pleased to see me"

"I-uh" I tried unsuccessfully to re-arrange myself but apparently Tonks was having none of it so she got up and while I was staring at her voluptuous breasts shapely hips and long slender legs

"Like what you see" Tonks purred coyly and I nodded

"I want you to make love to me"

"What?" I said surprised by this

"Please just do this for me" Tonks begged me and I nodded and moving forward the young woman wrapped her arms around my waist I leaned down slightly cupping her face between my hands while we were kissing Tonks's hands had undone my belt making my pants fall around my feet I then leaned back while my shirt came off my muscled torso appeared Tonks swallowed

"Like what you see" I teased

"Uh huh" Tonks replied her hand tracing my scars and I smiled down at her while she was distracted I reached between her legs and began to finger her causing a moan to escape her mouth

"mmm" she moaned her pussy beginning to moisten as I stroked her I pushed her back towards the bed she fell back and I lay on top I teased her nipples then kissed my way down her body reaching her pussy when I began to eat her out Tonks was so wet that she orgasmed barely a minute into foreplay she screamed her release and I swallowed as much as I could then kissed her Tonks licked her lips tasting herself on me

"Now let me return the favour" she said before moving down I groaned as her lips wrapped around my rigid cock

"Oh god" I groaned as Tonks began to suck me off her head moving up and down my shaft in slow gentle motions my eyes closed in ecstasy and as I was about to cum Tonks pulled back and sank back down splitting her open

"Goddamn you're tight" I said watching as her tits bounced in a mesmerizing motion I reached up and gave them a soft squeeze and as Tonks rode me I never noticed a white flash envelope us I thrust back into her I sprayed my thick hot cum deep inside her at the same time Tonks climaxed and screamed as her pussy spasmed around me

_What the hell just happened?" _

"_I think I bound myself to you" said a voice within my skull I turned and saw the woman I had just made love to standing behind me_

"_What?" I asked surprised then saw a brief look of hurt cross her face "not that I have problem with it" I added._

"Thank you Ricky"

"No problem baby"

We fell asleep our dreams taking us away to places we had never heard of. 


End file.
